The present invention relates to a tape dispenser particularly useful for dispensing wire making tapes.
Electrical wire identification marking requires the ten digits to be separately supplied so that they can then be applied in any sequence by the user. Most frequently the digits are imprinted on pressure sensitive adhesive tapes supplied on cards or sheets or in roll form. The prior art roll tape dispensers have been unduly large because of the necessity of providing a space between the roll and the cutting edge against which the tape is severed where the tape can be pinched between two fingers to be pulled out. Multiple roll tape dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 593,035; 2,470,250; 2,250,774; 2,610,000; 2,710,152; 3,502,252; and 3,547,327. The last two of these patents are most representative of the size problem, both in length and diameter, created by the need for making the end of the marking tape accessible for pinching between the fingers of the user. Also, in those type of dispensers the tape, after being pinched between two fingers, must be pulled beyond the cutting edge for severing, resulting in greater than a finger width of tape being withdrawn which is often more than is necessary for wire marking.